


Never Let Me Go

by fuckingnagrontrash (orphan_account)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckingnagrontrash
Summary: Boy meets boy, boy loses boy, boy finds boy (and then some)





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever dip in the pool that is fanfic writing. I’ve been a long time lurker here *awkward sketchy laugh* and I just wanted to try my hand at actually creating something. The places, the medical stuff, and magic stuff here are completely made up and none of them reflect any real-life situations (I think) because i iz dumb lol. I’m also very terrible at grammar (what grammar). Sorry! Mostly this is just brain fart and it doesn’t make much sense. Anyway, as all of you know, I don’t own any of the characters used here; they’re from the brilliant minds of the creators of the Starz TV show Spartacus. This little fic is also unbeta’d and any mistake is my own. Thank you for indulging me in this bit and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.  
> I know it’s been years after the show but I just discovered it a few months back. I have a bad (or good? idk) habit of joining a fandom a little too late. Anyway I fell in love with the show all the same, and obviously nagron, hence this fic.

Agron doesn’t really know what happened. Last night he was having the time of his life with the man that he loves, but now, he woke up in bed alone. His heart is gone and he doesn’t know why. Nasir is gone.

\---

It started 3 months ago…

Agron was in a devastating dry spell and it was becoming unbearable. Even his brother Duro and his friends tried to help in this department, but to no avail. He had long moved on from his break-up from his cheating boyfriend but he can’t seem to get his “groove” back, so to speak. He tried blind dates, speed dates, internet dates, what have you, but nothing worked so far. It’s not like he wants a relationship right away, he just wants some sort of normalcy in his dating life, or to be more practical- he just wants to get laid. 

He was about to throw in the towel, get used to being alone for the rest of his life with no one to love him when he finally met Nasir. It was after a particularly shitty day at work that he decided to leave a bit early and visit the local pub to drown his sorrows away. Agron thought that if he’s lucky, he’ll meet someone, or if not, at least he’ll be able to catch the game. He entered the pub and took a seat at the bar. He was about to order his usual lager when he saw him. Agron was dumbfounded at the sight in front of him: long black hair, luscious brown skin, mouth-wateringly handsome face set on a small lithe body. What’re only lacking are some rays and a halo and he’d think he died and went to heaven. He was blatantly staring at guy but he can’t stop himself. He was almost sure that the time had stopped when the gorgeous man before him spoke.

“Hey,” the man smiled coyly, “once you’re done staring maybe would you like some drink? First one’s on the house.”  
“Oh, I, uh… Sure. I’d like some lager please.” Agron blushed immensely. “Thanks.”  
“Okay. One pint of lager coming up.” The man sauntered off into the back to get his drink.  
When the man returned he was holding 2 pint glasses. He assumed one was his and the other is for Agron. “So, what brought you here? I think it’s a little too early to get wasted.”  
“I, uh, I…” he cursed himself for stammering so much “I had a pretty shitty day at work. I just had to get away and cool off.”  
“Of course. That’s a good plan. It’s also good that I bought you this drink don’t you think?”  
“Oh yeah, thanks. Uhm, you don’t have to do that. I can pay for it, I don’t want skim you off or get you in trouble or something.”  
“Nah. It’s no big deal. I actually have a couple of drink incentives. And I want to buy you this drink,” he said with just a hint of a smirk.  
“Well, let me buy you the next drink then,” he said. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again “I’m Agron by the way.”  
“Hi, Agron. I’m Nasir.” He gave a smile that is almost brighter than the sun.

\---

That was the story of the he met Nasir. The day he got his groove back. The day he took Nasir home and made love with him. The day he decided that if this was what his dry spell was leading up to, it was definitely worth the wait. The day he was sure he found his soulmate and promised to himself to never let him go.

Both Agron and Nasir fell in love with each other, hard and fast, and within their first week of dating, they already exchanged their I love you’s. Within a month, they’ve already introduced each other to their families and friends. And in the next few weeks, Agron asked Nasir to move in with him. He was ready for the next step, Agron was sure of it; he was about to ask Nasir to marry him when… When… When the unthinkable happened.

\---

Nasir left him. Nasir just left. He didn’t give any explanation, no note, nothing! He just took all his belongings and cast him aside.

Agron was angry at first, very angry. He bypassed the denial stage and went straight to anger. He broke stuff, he broke his hand, heck he even almost broke a wall in the apartment. He was angry with Nasir for leaving him like that. He would’ve chosen cheating as a way to go, but disappearing? Even after he said he loved him back? 

But after the initial fury of it all, a sudden surge of sadness hit him. He already found his soulmate but he let him slip away. Did he do anything wrong? Did he push Nasir away without him knowing it?

After weeks of isolation and wallowing, he eventually got back on his feet. It was not moving on, he thought. He can never move on from Nasir. It’s just that, in the three months that he got to know and be with Nasir, he’s sure that he knows him pretty well. Agron was certain that he actually got to see the real Nasir, without any facades or pretenses. That is why he knows Nasir only left because he has a good and valid reason, and he is determined to find that out. And when he figures that out, he is hell-bent on getting him back. Duro thinks he’s completely gone mad, but he can feel it in his heart that he is right. 

\---

It was times like these that Agron is very thankful that he and Duro are highly respected police officers, and that they have a lot of colleagues and friends to make shit happen. Despite their connections, it still took them about 10 months to locate Nasir. They didn’t have much luck during their first searches because they confined themselves to their state alone, but when widened the search to the whole coast, they finally got what they were looking for.  
It was a Sunday, the public park was pretty packed, but he can see him clear as day. There is Nasir, sitting on a bench, holding a… Nasir is holding a baby close to his chest. Is that his son? When did he have a son? Did he accidentally knock up a girl when they were together? Agron still has so many other questions running in his mind when Nasir started to stand up and leave the park. He was paralyzed with shock and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare at Nasir’s form walking away. Before it registers in his flustered mind, Agron lost sight of Nasir, again.

\---

Looking for Nasir this time around was way easier than before. Seeing as he is already in the right state and in the right city, he only called in a few favors, and in a matter of days, he got Nasir’s workplace and home address. He observed Nasir first in his new workplace, a quaint little diner just a couple of blocks away from where he lives. It warmed his heart that Nasir is still the happy and bright person that he fell in love with. And he is still as handsome as ever. Agron was looking for a right time to make himself known, but it never came, so decided to observe a little more. He thought he’ll just follow him to his house and he’ll surprise him there.

After his shift, Nasir went into a small grocery and when he got back out, he’s carrying some bags while a darker man accompanied him. They had a couple of friendly exchanges and laughs, but when the darker man hugged Nasir, Agron clenched his fists. He would’ve lost his temper, and his cover too, had he not seen the way Nasir backed away immediately with an unsettled look on his face. He had seen that look many times and he knows what it means; whenever a customer got too friendly or handsy with Nasir, he’ll shoot him that look that says he‘s not interested. At least he’s not interested in that assuming fuck. 

He continued following Nasir to his house, stopping every now and again to leave good distance between them so as not to be discovered. He made sure Nasir was inside his house when he got close to the door. He was about to knock but stopped when a sudden wave of fear hit him. What will he say to Nasir? What if Nasir really had moved on? What if Nasir is already with some one else? He had to mentally shake himself to rid his mind of his fears and anxieties regarding Nasir. When he finally regained his composure, he proceeded to knock the door.

\---

“Agron?” He was greeted by a very shocked Nasir, who is carrying a now sleeping baby.  
“Hi Nasir.” He smiled.  
“What… How…” Mouth agape and with tears gathering in his eyes, he continued, “What are you doing here?”  
“I couldn’t live without you. I went looking for you. And here I am, I finally found you.” There were more things he wanted to say, many questions he wanted to ask, but before he could continue he asked “May I come in?”  
Nasir couldn’t say anything; he just moved aside and let Agron in. He motioned for the sofa and let Agron sit.  
“Is that your baby?” he asked, trying his hardest not to cry. “May I hold him?”  
“I… “ Nasir was still practically speechless, but he obliged. He was about to hand Agron the baby when he saw the man’s change of expression.  
Agron was about to reach for the baby when he noticed it. The baby silently awoke, and opened his eyes. Agron froze at the green eyes staring back at him. Green eyes that are very much like his own.  
“Nasir…”

\---

Nasir clutched the baby close to his chest and retreated to his room. He wanted to run away and hide again but he can’t. Agron is right here and he can’t lie anymore. He put the baby down on his crib and lulled him back to sleep. He doesn’t know what to do and he feels helpless. He doesn’t want to hurt Agron anymore, but he doesn’t know what to say to him.  
Agron quietly went inside the room and walked closer to where Nasir is.  
“Nasir… The baby…” he hesitated, before he continued, “Is he mine?”  
Nasir turned to him, eyes full of tears, and nodded. “I didn’t know what to tell you. I didn’t know if you’d believe me.”  
“You know you could’ve told me anything and I would’ve believed you. You shouldn’t have left like that! You could’ve talked to me!” Raising his voice a bit, unable to control his emotions any longer.  
“What could’ve I said, huh? Agron I’m pregnant! You got me pregnant!” Nasir was sobbing now, “You would’ve thought I was a madman and dump my ass right then and there!”  
“No I wouldn’t have! I love you Nasir, I would never do that to you!” suddenly realizing the sleeping baby is now shifting, he led Nasir out of the room.  
“Nasir I love you, please don’t run away from me again.”  
“I…”  
“Please, Nasir,” Agron held his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, “talk to me.”  
That seemed to calm Nasir down. This is it, he thought, I have to tell him everything. He took in a few breaths before he spoke.

“I… My mother, before she died… She told me that we were descended from a rare ancient tribe from Syria. But rarer still are our lineage and family. Our family were able to harbor and channel magic from different gods. One god were particularly in good terms with is the god of fertility and good harvest. When I was younger I thought that only meant fertile lands and a successful harvest season. But my mother told me otherwise and said that in our line, women are not the only ones capable of bearing children, men too. That if there is a strong enough love between a couple, regardless of the sex of the pair, there will always be a child borne of that love. I never believed her of course. I never believed anything she said, until I met you.” He paused for a breath and then he looked at Agron. He doesn’t look like he’s dismissing the things he’s hearing; in fact, he looks like he’s doing the exact opposite. His eyes are welling up with tears and so much more: awe and wonder.

Then he continued. “I started feeling the symptoms about two months in, I was just good in hiding the nausea and the vomiting. I thought I contacted some kind of flu or something, so I went to the doctor. He did all the tests and was shocked at the results, almost as shocked as I was, but he said things like that happen, however rare. He said that medical conditions or anomalies like that actually occur. I made him promise not to tell anyone, and with the doctor-patient confidentiality thing, he’s legally bound to that promise. He helped me throughout the pregnancy; he even let me live with him and his wife so I could properly hide, while being monitored. And after I gave birth, they gave some money so I could go wherever I want. I actually just ended up here because of a toss coin. They’re one of the kindest people I’ve met, well, apart from you.” When he finished, he can see that tears are flowing from Agron’s eyes.

“I’m sorry… I can’t begin to fathom what you’ve been through. How you must’ve felt. I… I should’ve been there with you.” Agron was still crying but it seems he’s more in control now. “When you left, I was angry, and hurt… at first. But then after that I just got sad because you’re not there with me. I felt like an idiot because having just found you, and I lost you… I – ”  
“I’m sorry, ” Nasir said “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you so much but I was just afraid of what will happen. I understand if you’re still mad or if you blame me – ”  
“No baby, I’m not mad and I don’t blame you. I understand now why you did what did. I just wished I saw the signs too so I could be there more. I love you so much too Nasir, and nothing can ever change that, not even the baby. If anything, the baby makes me love you more.” He reached for Nasir’s cheeks and brushed all the tears away. He kissed his forehead and looked him directly in the eyes and said, “Just don’t ever leave me again, okay? We’re in this together. And besides, I’m the baby’s father too. I plan on being hands-on, showering him with all my love and affection.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m real –“  
“No. Stop apologizing; we’re past that now. Just promise one thing, okay?”  
Nasir nodded. “What is it?”  
“Promise me that you’ll marry me and we’ll raise our baby together?” Agron said as he kissed Nasir gently on the lips.  
“Yes, I’ll marry you and we’ll raise our baby together.” He smiled, fighting back new tears from his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding and staring at each other before Agron remembered something.  
“Oh wait, did you name him already?”  
Nasir blushed and smiled, “Yeah. I named him Agron, Jr. Sorry I was lonely back then and I was missing you badly.” Nasir shrugged before he continued, “He has your eyes and I couldn’t think of any other good names that can compare to his beauty.”  
“No, I love it. It’s perfect.” Then he kissed Nasir again and again until their lungs gave out. Or until Agron, Jr. cried out. Agron and Nasir looked at each other before heading into the room where their beloved baby is. Where their future is.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i was planni gon giving a different title ("just promise me one thing") by anyway that doesn't really matter now does it


End file.
